Tal vez
by Morgana88
Summary: Zabini sabe que no está enamorado. Lo sabe porque es más seguro y porque ella sí que no lo está de él. Pero tal vez algún día haya una oportunida porque el tal vez y la esperanza es todo lo que tienen.
1. Blaise

Pues aquí estamos. Mi primer fic escrito en un par de aviones, una lavandería y durante un montón de meses. Espero que no so parezca un rollo total. Y bueno como siempre nada de esto me pertenece todo es de Rowling. Para situar la historia hay que tener en cuenta que la guerra no ha termino, la batalla de Hogwarts tuvo lugar pero el resultado de muertes fue diferente sólo está explícita la de Ron, pero ha habido otros supervivientes.

_Grief is like the ocean, is deep, and dark, and bigger than all of us._

_(La pena es como el océano, es profunda, y oscura y más grande que todos nosotros.)_

_And pain is like a thief in the night. __Quiet, persistent, unfair._

_(Y el dolor es como un ladrón en la noche. __Silencioso, persistente, injusto.)_

_One tree hill 6x03. Get cape. __Wear cape. Fly._

No es que la quiera. Piensa en ella, en la mujer a la que ha dejado en la mansión. No está enamorado de ella o eso piensa él. Después de todo, una parte de él sigue creyéndose superior.

Está enfadado porque ella va a él por falta de alternativas, no porque ella signifique algo para él. Pero después de todo es bastante molesto ser el sustituto, el segundo plato. Y todo porque el primero ha desaparecido del menú. Como si ella hubiera pedido chuletas para comer en un restaurante y el camarero le hubiera dicho no quedan, a lo que ella respondería, entonces tomaré pollo. Y eso es él, pollo. Claro que desde su punto de vista comparar a Weasley con unas chuletas de cordero es insultar a las chuletas, al cordero y, probablemente, hasta a algún ganadero. Pero eso no es asunto suyo.

Lo más curioso de todo es que aquella situación debería parecerle ideal, ¿verdad? SI bien es cierto que él no establece jamás esos encuentros el hecho de tener a una mujer como ella decidida a meterse en su cama sin exigirle nada a cambio debería ser la situación ideal. Pero no lo es. Por supuesto sabe que aquello no durará para siempre. Antes o después ella decidirá que ha llegado el momento de seguir adelante, de encontrar un hombre con el que compartir su vida, que sea el padre de sus hijos… Y Zabini sabe que él ni siquiera será tomado en consideración, pero no le importa, claro. Es bastante irónico pero esta situación siempre le recuerda a un dicho muggle: Cuidado con lo que deseas, porque podrías conseguirlo.

La verdad es que todo aquello ha sido una locura desde el principio. Él y Granger trabajan juntos tanto en el Ministerio como en la Orden. Sí, por sorprendente que suene Zabini ha terminado siendo parte de la Orden, el hecho de que hubiera elegido no pelear en la batalla de Hogwarts no significaba que fuera un mortífago, no todo el mundo es tan heroicamente suicida por naturaleza como los Gryffindor, como Weasley. En aquel tiempo algunos sólo eran niños asustados y demasiado condicionados por su familia y su educación, aunque eso no sea una verdadera razón. Recordaba perfectamente ese día. Como algunos se limitaron a esperar en el salón del Caldero Chorreante a ver qué bando ganaba, cuando entraron en la habitación los miembros que quedaban de la Orden. Recordaba el modo en el que Potter y la pequeña Weasley se aferraban el uno al otro como si temieran no volver a verse si se soltaban. Todos los Weasleys lloraban. Y allí estaba ella, impasible, como si fuera de mármol y más hermosa a sus ojos que nunca. En ese momento Potter se acercó a la señora Weasley, dejó a su novia con ella y se acercó a Granger, se miraron y se abrazaron. Se abrazaron por la persona a la que habían perdido y a la que nunca recuperarían. Se abrazaron como los hermanos que eran. Más tarde Zabini averiguó que Granger y la comadreja se habían besado por primera y última vez antes de que él muriera a manos de Voldemort. Y eso era todo.

Desde entonces Granger se limita a ir al Ministerio cumplir su trabajo allí y volver a la Orden para aceptar otra misión, cuanto más suicida mejor. Y a acostarse con Zabin, por supuesto. Y esto nos lleva a donde estamos ahora. En medio de una guerra injusta en la que Zabini ha acabado participando porque, aunque no seas un héroe, hay cosas que un hombre no puede observar impasible y seguir considerándose a sí mismo como tal.

Y eso le ha llevado a donde estaba ahora, donde estuvo entonces. Recuerda la primera vez que estuvieron juntos como si hubiera sido ayer. Era un día lluvioso de Noviembre en el que el resto de la Orden había salido a sus diferentes trabajos y misiones, por lo que estaba solos en casa. Ella había cogido una especie de palo muggle que según ella se usaba para jugar al fútbol, o al béisbol o algo así… lo cierto es que a Zabini todos los nombres de deportes muggles le suenan más o menos igual. El caso es que allí estaba ella nada más y nada menos que en la habitación del árbol genealógico de los Black golpeando las paredes con su palo. Lo primero que pensó fue que había perdido el juicio, lo siguiente que tendría que pararla antes de que se hiciera daño. Y el hecho de que pensara que estaba preciosa gritándole al mundo no influyó para nada, ni el que últimamente se pasaran horas el uno en compañía del otro a altas horas de madrugada porque ambos padecían insomnio. No le quitó el palo de las manos porque le gustara el modo en que ella jugueteaba con el pelo delante de una taza de té mientras hablaban a las cinco de la mañana. Ni siquiera está seguro de lo que pasó, recuerda que la cogió por los brazos que ella le golpeó, que él la sacudió y ella susurró que lo único que quería era sentir algo diferente a aquel dolor oscuro, cualquier cosa que no fuera ese vacío inmenso, cualquier cosa, aunque no fuera un sentimiento mejor. Lo siguiente que sabe es que se estaban besando y que, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, no podría decir quién empezó el beso. Sólo sabe que a partir de ese momento todo fue saliva y piel contra piel. Y una indecente exhibición de, parafraseando a la comadreja, confraternización con el enemigo, ante nada más y nada menos que el legendario árbol genealógico de los Black. Aquello era irónico hasta lo indecible. Y ese fue el principio de una espiral en la que ella iba a él cuando su pena era más profunda que su férreo autocontrol.

Porque Zabini sabe que no quiere a esa mujer. Aunque sus ojos sean preciosos, su piel la más suave que haya tocado jamás y su piel blanca como el alabastro… no significa nada. Porque ella es de Weasley como lo es desde que tenía once años. Aunque, curiosamente, Zabini sabe, que en el fondo, con cada beso, con cada centímetro de su piel que lame, Granger es un poco más suya. De él que dejó que ella se deshiciera de su virginidad con él como quien se deshace de una camiseta vieja, como si no significara nada. Pero hay algo más que preocupa a Zabini y es que, aunque no está enamorado de ella sabe que su sonrisa es tan radiante como el sol, aunque cada vez sonría menos, que es hija de muggles y aun así es la más pura de las mujeres con las que ha estado, que cuando duerme se acurruca inconscientemente contra él y que siempre que están juntos así ella siempre se las arregla para estar siempre tocándolo como si intentara convencerse de que es real. Sí, Zabini sabe muchas cosas preocupantes, pero hay una en concreto que le aterra. Y es que, a cada minuto que pasa, ella le pertenece un poco más, el problema es que es un sentimiento arrolladoramente recíproco. Así Zabini empieza a estar orgulloso, orgulloso de ser el único que le aportaba algo de paz, orgulloso de llevar sus marcas en la piel.

Y pensando en todo ello Zabini llega a la Mansión Black, a las cuatro de la mañana, una hora en la que, en principio, no debería haber nadie despierto pero así no es como funcionan las cosas en la sede de la Orden. Así que va a la cocina y allí está ella con su libro, su té y su sonrisa tan radiante como el Sol. Empezaba a preocuparme le dice ella. Y entonces Zabini decide hacer algo que no ha hecho nunca. Se sienta a su lado, la coge de la mano y le asegura que se quedará con ella todo el tiempo que le deje.

Zabini sabe que decirse que no está enamorado de Granger no es más que una una mentira a estas alturas pero también que ella no está preparada para oírlo así que se quedará y será todo lo que necesite. Ni más. Ni menos. Y vivirá con la esperanza de que, tal vez, algún día tenga la oportunidad de convencerla de que él puede ser todo lo que necesita el amigo, el compañero, el marido, el padre de sus hijos. Sí, tal vez.

_Grief is like the ocean, is deep, and dark, and bigger than all of us._

_(La pena es como el océano, es profunda, y oscura y más grande que todos nosotros.)_

_And pain is like a thief in the night. __Quiet, persistent, unfair._

_(Y el dolor es como un ladrón en la noche. __Silencioso, persistente, injusto.)_

_Dimished by time, and faith, and love._

_(Disminuidos por el tiempo, la fe y el amor.)_

Espero que no os haya parecido horrible. Sé que no hay ni un solo diálogo pero tengo cierta tendencia a escribir sólo diálogos así que decidí probar algo diferente. Toda crítica constructiva será bien recibida aunque sea para decir que el fic apesta. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


	2. Hermione

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen porque si fuera así, publicaría en algún sitio donde me dieran dinero por ello xD Lo que reconozcáis es de Rowling. Y el párrafo de introducción es de One tree Hill que no sé exactamente a quién pertenece (¿a la CW?), pero creo que valdrá.

Espero que os guste y si alguien lo esperaba, que lo dudo pero bueno, siento mucho la tardanza. Han pasado casi tres años así que si alguien leyó la primera parte y sigue por aquí de verdad que lo siento.

_You know that romantic notion that garbage and the pain are actually very healing, and beautiful and sort of poetic? It's not. It's just garbage and is pain. You know what's better? Love. The day that you start thinking that love is overrated is the day that you're wrong. Anything wrong with love, and faith, and believe is not having it._

_¿__Conoces esa idea romántica de que la basura y el dolor en realidad son muy curativos, y hermosos y de algún modo poéticos? No lo son. Es sólo basura y dolor. ¿Sabes qué es mejor? El amor. El día que empieces a pensar que el amor está sobrevalorado será el día que estés equivocado. Lo único equivocado con el amor, la fe y las creencias es no tenerlas._

_One tree hill 5x18 What comes after_

Gota. Gota. Gota. Hay un lavabo goteando, maldito sea. Como si necesitara algo más para impedirle dormir. Gota. Maldita sea. Se levanta y se pone la camiseta y los calzoncillos del hombre que duerme en su cama para ir a acabar con ese horrible ruido. Entra en el baño, la luz la ciega por unos instantes. Cuando sus ojos se adaptan, se mira en el espejo. El pelo más revuelto que nunca, la piel pálida muestra unas ojeras casi más rojizas que moradas fruto de frotarse demasiado los ojos del cansancio. Cierra bien el grifo y cuando sale del baño se da cuenta de que hay alguien en medio del pasillo. Harry. Por supuesto, ¿quién más podría ser? ¿Quién más podría encontrarla vestida de un modo que dice a gritos que acaba de dejar una cama que no está precisamente vacía?

—¿Qué haces despierto?

—No podía dormir. Pero supongo que podría preguntarte lo mismo.

—Yo. Estaba... —Hermione no sabe muy bien que decir—. El grifo goteaba y me estaba impidiendo dormir.

—Sí, a mí también me pasa —Harry la mira de arriba a abajo. Ella se mira los pies como si de repente estos fueran fascinantes. Después de un rato de silencio incómodo decide optar por la opción de la huida, así que emprende el camino de vuelta a su habitación.

—Hermione —La llama Harry. Ella se gira ligeramente—. Sé que no necesitas mi permiso ni nada por el estilo pero quiero que sepas, que no te juzgo. Él querría que fueras feliz.

Y entonces Hermione se deja llevar por el momento, se acerca a Harry y le da un abrazo.

—Te quiero, Harry.

Después se separa de él y vuelve a su habitación.

Lo cierto es que ésta es la situación más cercana que han tenido ambos a hablar sobre la relación que ella "no" tiene con Zabini. Lo cierto es que la gente sabe de su historia con Zabini, después de todo es algo que pasa desde hace casi dos años. No es una cuestión de no saber. Es que es más fácil para todos fingir que no existe. Teniendo en cuenta, además, que es lo que hacen los dos implicados.

Porque así es como es la relación con Zabini. Amantes a contrarreloj en un tiempo robado a una guerra devastadora y fratricida. Siempre con prisa. Siempre que Zabini se lo permite, claro. Hermione sabe que Zabini piensa que ella pone las reglas de esa relación, que es juez, verdugo y víctima y él alguien que pasaba por allí. Pero es mentira. Él también tiene sus reglas, impuestas de un modo más sutil pero no por ello menos reglas.

Y las acepta porque a su lado no tiene que fingir que no sufre. Porque Hermione sufre. Mucho. Pero como sabe que el resto también, intenta no exteriorizarlo para que los demás no tengan que cargar con su dolor además de con el propio. Lo cierto es que siempre hay algo que hacer. Gente a la que apenas conoces y muere, una misión de la que depende del futuro del mundo mágico y, aunque son cosas importantes, a veces también son una excusa. Algo a lo que aferrarse porque son problemas que, por terribles que parezcan, sí puede manejar.

Hermione sabe que es una enferma crónica. El dolor es tan parte de su vida que ya no está segura de si sabría vivir sin él. Se ha transformado en una afección crónica. Y como toda afección crónica tiene días buenos y días malos. Es como esa gente que tiene un dolor recurrente en una articulación, por ejemplo la rodilla. Un día bueno puede que no te duela o que sientas ligeras molestias, en un día malo supone que nada más salir de la cama sabes que caminar va a ser un infierno.

Un buen día quiere decir que puede que ni piense en la muerte de Ron, sobre todo si no tiene que verse expuesta a todos los recuerdos. Generalmente, sus mejores días son cuando tiene una misión que cumplir o, por horrible que suene, cuando ha sucedido algo especialmente dramático y nadie puede pensar en otra cosa.

Un día malo… Un día malo es el infierno. En un día malo apenas puede respirar y la actividad más insignificante supone un esfuerzo sobrehumano. A veces, cuando la presencia de otro ser humano se torna casi insoportable, se escapa a la casa de verano de sus padres.

Sí, Hermione vive con un dolor crónico que determina la gran mayoría de sus acciones, al menos de las impulsivas. Y eso incluye su historia con Zabini. Una historia que se está volviendo demasiado íntima e intensa como para seguir fingiendo que no significa nada, pero que Hermione lo sepa no significa que esté preparada para enfrentarse a ello.

Abre la puerta del dormitorio, la cierra y se apoya en ella mientras observa a Zabini dormir. No lo tenía planeado. Claro que tampoco tenía planeado perder al que debería haber sido el amor de su vida y el padre de sus hijos en una guerra. Una guerra civil. Las peores. Porque no hay nada peor que conocer e incluso amar a la persona que te va a matar. En realidad, Hermione no sabe exactamente lo que es eso. Supone que alguna ventaja tenía que haber en ser una sangre sucia. Al menos sabes que la persona que te va a lanzar un _avada kevrada_ no es la misma con la que jugabas a las muñecas hace veinte años.

Zabini se vuelve hacia ella mientras Hermione se quita la poca ropa que lleva, se mete en la cama y se acurruca junto a él.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Zabini.

—No, no estoy bien.

—Acabará, ¿sabes? Esta guerra. El caos.

—¿Y el dolor?

—No lo sé.

Hermione se acurruca aún más contra él hasta que lo único que existe en la habitación son su piel y su olor.

—A veces pienso que perder a alguien a quien amas, antes de tiempo, es algo que no se puede superar. Creo que te limitas a vivir con ello. A esperar que con el tiempo el dolor se vuelva menos lacerante, más silencioso. Pero en ocasiones no puedo evitar preguntarme si será suficiente.

—¿Suficiente para qué?

—Para volver a ser feliz —Hermione se incorpora y apoya la cabeza en las rodillas como una niña asustada—. Lo siento.

Zabini apoya la mano en su espalda mientras la mira, confuso. Como si aquellas fueran las últimas palabras que esperara escuchar. Cuando reacciona, pregunta lo único que se le ocurre, por evidente que sea.

—¿Qué sientes?

—No darte todo lo que te mereces. Eres un buen hombre, Blaise, podrías conseguir a la mujer que quisieras —Él resopla—. Es verdad y lo sabes. Podrías tener a una que te diese un futuro y que te hiciera feliz.

—A lo mejor soy feliz, ¿lo has pensado?

Por la cara de sorpresa que pone Hermione queda claro que no.

—Puede que feliz sea un término algo excesivo dada la situación actual. En este momento no necesito gran cosa. Seguir vivo, que sigas viva y que te quedes conmigo. No te asustes. No voy a decirte que estoy locamente enamorado de ti, pero podría si me dejaras conocerte. Conocer todos los aspectos de ti y no sólo aquellos que te resultan seguros. Supongo que ahora estás sintiendo el impulso de salir corriendo como llevas haciendo los últimos tres años cada vez que alguien intenta establecer un vínculo emocional contigo.

—Estoy asustada.

—¿De qué?

—Del modo en que me haces sentir.

—¿Por qué eso te asusta?

—Porque yo quería a Ron y lo perdí. No sé si puedo soportar más dolor.

—¿Por qué presupones que acabará mal?

—Porque hay una guerra ahí fuera y aunque no la hubiera, el amor tiende a acabar mal. Es una cuestión de estadística.

Blaise se ríe. Sólo Hermione puede hablar de estadísticas respecto al amor.

—Pero me he dado cuenta de que tengo tanto miedo a las cosas malas que me estoy perdiendo las buenas. Quiero más, Blaise. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, abiertamente, y ver si podemos tener algo más que esto. Porque creo que si nos diéramos la oportunidad seríamos algo más. ¿Te parece bien?

—Creo que es lo más sensato que has dicho en toda la noche.

Ambos sonríen y miran hacia la ventana por la que tímidamente pueden ver que, después de la tormenta, ha empezado a amanecer. Un nuevo amanecer que, tal vez, traiga algo de paz, pero sobre todo, que traiga esperanza.

Bueno por fin he subido la segunda parte. La idea original era que fueran dos pero lo he ido dejando y aquí estamos. La he repasado como cuatro veces y la subo ya porque si no, no lo haré nunca. Creo que tiene un punto final un poco optimista que me gusta. Una de las razones por las que lo he estado dejando es porque cada vez que pensaba en ella me planteaba hacerle final dramático y lo dejaba estar. Al final me he contenido. Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
